List of Mr. Peabody
This is a complete listing of episodes from Peabody's Improbable History and The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show. Peabody's Improbable History (1959-1960) : Main article: Peabody's Improbable History Mr Peabody, the “Puppy Prodigy,” graduated “Wagna Cum Laude” from Harvard University at age 3, followed by a stint in the foreign service, a few government research projects, and some time as the “Woof of Wall Street,” amassing enough of a fortune to live out the rest of his life and then some. Eventually, Peabody decided to seek out companionship by adopting and raising a human boy. After rejecting several candidates, he saw Sherman being beaten up by a couple of bullies. Mr Peabody bared his teeth at the assailants and escorted Sherman back to the Hardrock Orphan Home, but upon seeing just how hard it was, Mr Peabody decided to apply to adopt Sherman. After calling favors from his many connections, the court ruled: “There is no reason why, if a boy can have a dog, a dog can’t have a boy.” Once Sherman had moved into Mr Peabody’s New York penthouse, however, Peabody discovered that human children need “running room.” To that end, Mr Peabody constructed his WABAC, a time machine, as a gift for Sherman’s 6th birthday, and the rest, as Peabody would say, is history. Episodes (1959-60) #"Show Opening" #"Napoleon" #"Lord Nelson" #"Wyatt Earp" #"King Arthur" #"Franz Schubert" #"Lucretia Borgia" #"Sir Walter Raleigh" #"Robert Fulton" #"Annie Oakley" #"Jesse James" #"The Wright Brothers" #"George Armstrong" #"Alfred Nobel" #"Marco Polo" #"Richard the Lion-Hearted" #"Don Juan" #"Willaim Tecumseh Sherman" #"First Kentucky Derby" #"PT Barnum" #"Stanley and Livingstone" #"Louis Pasteur" #"Robin Hood" #"Robinson Crusoe" #"Ponce De Leon" #"Leonardo Da Vinci" #"John L. Sullivan" #"Paul Revere" #"Confucius" #"Nero" #"Captain Matthew Clift" #"Vasco Núñez de Balboa" #"Peter Cooper" #"The Battle of Bunker Hill" #"Pony Express" #"Stephen Dectuar" #"Alexander Graham Bell" #"Commander Pearry #"Pancho Villa" #"Lord Francis Douglass" #"Sitting Bull" #"Christopher Columbus" #"The French Foreign Legion" #"Guglielmo Marconi" #"Scotland Yard" #"John Holland" #"Louis XIV" #"Francisco Pizzaro" #"Daniel Boone" #"Willaim Shakespeare" #"Zebulon Pike" #"The First Golf Match" #"Willaim Tell" #"James McNeil Whistler" #"Ferdinand Magellan" #"Ludwig Von Beethoven" #"Calamity Jane" #"Surrender of Cornwallis" #"The First Indian Head Nickel" #"Jules Verne" #"Cassnova" #"Lawrence of Arabia" #"Bonnie Prince Charlie" #"Paul Reuter" #"Johannes Gutenburg" #"Buffalo Bill" #"Hans Christian Oersted" #"Lief Erickson" #"John Sutter" #"Sir Issac Newton" #"Kit Carson" #"The First Caveman" #"Geronimo" #"The Great Wall of China" #"The Marquis of Queensbury" #"Jim Bowie" #"Edgar Allen Poe #"Charge of the Light Brigade" #"The Royal Mounted Police" #"The First Bullfight" #"The Building of The Great Pyramid" #"John James Audubon" #"Mata Hari" #"Galileo" #"Wellington At Waterloo" #"Florence Nightingale" #"Henry the VIII" #"The First Indianapolis Auto Race" #"Captain Kidd" #"The Texas Rangers" #"Cleopatra" The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2017) : Main article: The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Rocky and Bullwinkle's best buddy, Mr. Peabody, returns to television in his first incarnation in over 55 years! This time, he's hosting his very own late night talk show in his New York penthouse with all new adventures in his beloved WABAC machine. Plus, Mr. Peabody's boy, Sherman stars in his own segment called "Sherman's Corner" where he shows all kinds of interesting things. However, the show is far from perfect, tons of people including Mr. Peabody's neighbors and many audience members are always trying to get on the action and always ruin Peabody's plans for a perfect show.. Join Mr. Peabody on his new improbable adventures on the Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show! Episodes Season One (2015) #"The Perfect Show / Napoleon" #"Stuck / Mozart" #"Sherman's Pet / Marco Polo" #"Handcuffs for a Song / Wright Bros" #"New Sponsor / Cleopatra" #"Black Hole / Winston Churchill" #"Big Boy / Blackbeard" #"Biggest Fan / Queen Isabella" #"Peabody's Parents / Galileo" #"Patch Games / Mark Twain" #"A Favor for Christine / Lady Godiva #"Medieval Fest / John Sutter" #"Outbreak / Ancient Greek Games" Season Two (2016) #"Show on the Road / Catherine the Great" #"Scrambled Eggs / George Stephenson" #"Big Top Peabody / Taj Mahal" #"World Records / Hotu Matu'a" #"Sherman From A to Zzzz / Akaski Shiganosuke" #"Orchoptitron in Love / John Harrington" #"Inside Hobson / Annie Oakley" #"Peabody's Diet / Ponce De Leon" #"Secret Agent Sherman / Alexander Cartwright" #"Sherman Exchange Program / Charles Dickens" #"Ruff Guyz / George Crum" #"I Knew That Was Gonna Happen / Sacagawea" #"The Perfect Show Again / Aristophane" Season Three (2016) #"The Wrath of Hughes" #"Jump the Whale Shark / Frédéric Bartholdi" #"Pea Dummy / Mary Anning" #"Climate Control / Ziryab" #"Brain Switch / Koikawa Harumachi" #"Super Sherman / Ada Lovelace" #"Mouse Hunt / David Bushnell" #"Sweet Little Lies / Alan Pinkerton" #"Tree House / Queen Hatshepsut" #"This is Your Life? / Robert Edwin Peary" #"Telethon / Enrico Caruso #"Spooktacular / Nicholas Joseph Cugnot" #"Return of the Guapos Part 1 / Lucy Walker" Season Four (2017) #"Return of the Guapos Part 2" #"Return of the Guapos Part 3" #"Magic Hiccups / Gaius Maecenas" #"Sherman's Tooth / Voyager Gold Record" #"Gone Comic Gone / Harry Houdini" #"P-Bro / First Canine Police Force" #"Cheerleaders / Mansa Musa" #"Bring Your Kids to Work Day / Leif Erikson" #"Orchopti-NOT-ron / Mulan" #"The Show's the Thing / Peter Cooper" #"Peabody's Delivery / Joe vs. the Peabody and Sherman" #"Seen It / Edgar Allan Poe" #"The Perfect Perfect Show Again Again / Abraham Lincoln" Category:Lists